Christmas Without Him
by GethinPathIsolator
Summary: After Lelouch's Zero-Requiem everything was fine for people, but not to those who he personally met. Let us see how they celebrate their first Christmas without those who are dear to them. Lelouch maybe really dead, but not for me Advance Merry Christms


"Merry Christmas!!" evryone hoorayed. In the student council room Milly,nina,and Rivalz decided to invite everyone for a party. There was Nunelly with Zero,Anya,Kallen,Cecile,Lloyd,and Villeta. It had been some time now after the great war ended and Lelouch's death. Not everyone was happy as should be since it is Christmas Milly and rivalz did their best to keep the rooms aura happy. They too weren't as happy as they used to be every Christmas, it wasn't the same not having Lelouch,Shirley,Suzaku,and even Rolo not there during christmas. Zero was on the corner of the room,Suzaku being dead to the world he need to keep his true identity a secret.  
In every nook of the room he could see different glimpse of happiness they shared being an Ashford Academy student.  
His best friend and worst enemy was nowhere to be found, memories of the past was playing around like a music never to be heard, he would see flashes of scenes with no sound just looking in the room. Everyone seemed to be fine now. Everyone seems to be enjoying the party.  
Milly and Rivalz hosted some games that everyone enjoyed. Earl of Pudding was dancing around like crazy saying "I've never thought Christmas would be so much fun" Cecile tried to stop him. Ms. Villeta, carrying a 6 months old baby in her womb was also their. Of course she played being a vice-president of the school there.  
After a long time of chatting with each other silence filled the room and Zero left without being seen. Then from Nunelly's eyes came tears running down her cheek.  
Milly came closer and asked,"Are those tears of joy or tears of..". Nunelly quickly replied,"Both, I'm happy we managed to survived the previous chaos, but I wish he could be here with me." Anya stood up and went closer to them, she is a different person after Jeremiah used his geass canceler on her. She handed Nunnely a handkerchief and spoke," This night, I want to remember this forever as a happy moment,I know wherever he is now, he's watching over you eternally," she ended with a gentle smile.  
Ms. Villeta also said,"Yes, that's right this is something that you guys prepared so we can be happy, we should acknowledge the bravery of those we once lost in the great war, we should remember them with their smiles and soon enough, we'll be with them"  
Lloyd and Cecile nodded as a sign of agreement and they started the party again.  
Kallen noticed Zero is out and she followed him.

In the garden he saw Zero seating she also sat down and started a conversation,  
Kallen: I knew it, I could never defeat you,but I still managed to defeat Lancelot  
Zero: So, I guess you knew,  
Kallen: Yes I did even before you thrust the sword unto him. Answer me was he really killed?  
Zero: that I can never tell you,it is something only I and she can know  
Kallen: so I guess he acted bad and evil in order for people to embrace the future. What a foolish move,  
Kallen was already crying before Zero can even speak. She was sobbing so hard,  
Kallen: I betrayed him, I told him I would be his protection until the very end. But no I turned him down.  
Zero: I have done that more than one time, but still ..  
Zero didn't continue his sentence he know it is something only he and Lelouch can very important for their friendship. He left Kallen without a word and went back to check up on also followed.

When they got back Nina was about to play a slide show collection from past events. Everyone was set as they watch every pictures fade away,those people in it shall never be erased from their heart. Some funny moments in it like Arthur biting Suzaku,Them playing with the giant wasted pizza they tried to make during school festival. The last picture of the clip showed emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia falling down. From laughter turned silence.  
"I'm sorry I should have not included that but you see after that , Lelouch's body was never found, and for me it is something very special, I'm really sorry"  
Nina apologized. then for the first time Zero spoke to them "What have been done is never to be changed, unlike me all of you have a bright future, stop living in the past and start living for the future" everyone then of them gave presents for each other.  
Nunelly gazed up on the stars and murmured "Brother, Merry Christmas".The first Christmas snow then fell from the sky.

-----Epilouge-----

Far away was a purpled-eye man seating on a tree gazing far away , he looked aove and said "Nunelly,Suzaku, everyone, Merry christmas" then a green-haired woman said , "Come down there its snowing you don't want to catch a cold eh, Lelouch".

************************************THE END****************************

A/n and Disclaimer: I dont own Code Geass or any of the characters. They said Lelouch really did die but for me, anyone can decide if he really did. He's alive if you want, he's dead if you like, tgose conclusions both have very good proofs like the cab driver or that everything would be wasted if he didn't die , anyway that is not the point, Advance merry Christmas everyone.


End file.
